RWBY Doctor
by zachracer
Summary: A future version of the Doctor crashes in remnant on his way to a getaway, the Doctor aids Remnant in many ways in his pursuit to go home, he forms bonds, he also saves lives and looses others. He teaches and he learns, this is the RWBY Doctor.
1. Chapter 1- New Arrival

**This ladies and gentleman, is a restart to my version of the doctor, this story will be a**

 **crossover between the doctor and RWBY. After hearing of volume 4's announcement I**

 **decided to start a series I have been meaning to write for a while, we will be beginning our**

 **journey in the end stretch of volume one, before The Stray . Some events will change and**

 **Some will stay the same, some character will have the assistance of the doctor, while**

 **others will not. As with most writers, I do not own Doctor Who or RWBY or anything**

 **associated with them, Any comments, feedback, or suggestions are welcome.**

"You are not supposed to do that you know" The TARDIS violently shook in response to the Doctor's reprimand. The Doctor had decided enough was enough, he was taking a vacation, a trans-universal vacation. He had gotten a bit old and decided a change of pace was necessary. "Please calm down dear, it will be fine, the Time Lords reestablished connections with other universes a long ago, we will be fine" The TARDIS heaved upwards, "Okay...Maybe not",

The Doctor, currently in his 14th body (if counting traditionally, meaning war doctor and vain 10 don't count towards this number), was an older looking gentleman, looking to be around a human in their 70s or even stretching late 60's. He stretched to grab the directional stabiliser and threw it into overdrive, he shuffled back to the console's main screen, it showed him oncourse for a lovely and very peaceful beach world, in a universe with no Weeping Angels, no Cybermen, no Zygons, and certainly no Daleks. "Oh I have been waiting for this for a long time, this will be paradise

He was standing around the console when suddenly a, warning flashed on his console's display. The cloister bell began to ring and the Doctor began to be a bit read 'WARNING! SPACIAL ANOMALY AHEAD!'

"Dear, I really should know by now to keep my flabby mouth shut!" The screen flickered to show a new destination, one filled with Humans, Human-Somethings, and Monsters. The Doctor kicked himself and straightened his coat, "I will not have my vacation ruined by some non-sensical Anomaly!" The Doctor declared shifting to the other side of the console. He wound up the Helmic regulator to full power, he shifted the zigzag plotter to maximum Zig and minimum Zag, he released all power dampeners, and turned the throttle to full power. The cloister bell had stopped so the the Doctor believed he had done it, "I believe it is your turn now" he said looking at the screen.

What he saw dumbfounded him, "It can't be" he stood completely and utterly dumbfounded, "We should have missed it by figurative miles, how are we still on course?! it..it doesn't make any sense!" The Doctor turned on his heels, all the alarms, bells ,whistles, and noise makers were sounding. "Oh my word, would all of the noise kindly stop, I cannot think" The console room dropped to a still, the only sound was the time rotor whirring away, "Thank you kindly!" He had a plan, stop dead in his tracks and let the anomaly pass.

The Doctor began to reach for the handbrake when the TARDIS threw him against the railing, the white neon time rotor began to move even faster and the wheels above began to spin at an extremely high speed, the emergency voice interface engaged automatically when it noticed the doctor was incapacitated by the g forces the TARDIS began to produce.

" **WARNING ANTI-GRAVITY FAILURE AND ENGINE OVERLOAD IS PRODUCING EXCESS G-FORCE, AS A RESULT OF THE ENGINE OVERLOAD THE VESSEL HAS BEGAN TO SPEED UP, TIME UNTIL IMPACT 30 SECONDS."** The Doctor responded in a distressed tone, "Then engage the automatic landing sequence" the system responded

" **UNABLE TO COMPLY, TARDIS AUTOLAND SEQUENCE ENGAGED UPON INTERCEPT OF ANOMALY, TARDIS IS CURRENTLY FALLING TO THE PLANET BELOW, UNIVERSAL AND DIMENSIONAL LOCATION UNKNOWN, STAR POSITION INDICATES EARTH AROUND 2229 EARTH TIME, EXACT DATE UNKNOWN"**

The doctor took a moment to process the information, thinking what to do to soften the crash,'the shields would have also disengaged and the TARDIS didn't have time to dematerialise in its current state, the only option is to..' The Doctor shouted at the program, "Engage flight mode 2 seconds before impact and is it possible to phase the TARDIS to be invisible" the system took a moment to process the information,

" **ORDER CONFIRMED, AT THE CURRENT TIME ALL ACTIVE CAMOUFLAGE SYSTEMS ARE DISABLED** "

The Doctor cursed under his breath, "Well here we go!" And with that he awaited the crash enjoying the whole journey.

 **RWBY POV**

Ooblecks lecture was running extremely long today, usually he spent half of class lecturing and the other half answering questions on the lecture, but today was not one of those days. Ruby Rose sat at her desk doing a whole number of things which included but were not limited to: doodling, play thumb war with herself, playing peek-a-boo with her hood, and annoying the ever living daylights out of Weiss.

"Hey, Weiss...Weiss...Weisssssssm, come on Weissssss…" The white haired girl had become a shade of red matched only by Ruby's own hood. She attempted to ignore her, but all attempts were futile, Ruby kept pushing buttons, and, depending how you looked at it, all the right ones, or wrong ones. "Weissss" Weiss looked to Ruby and Ruby nearly died on the spot. SHe looked like she was about to explode at her, but under her breath to where not even she could hear it, she said something.

Ruby leaned in, she could only make out "I" and "going", so she leaned in further still, when she listened this time she was met with a smack. Ruby looked at her partner rubbing her cheek, "What did you do that for Weiss?" Weiss just looked at her and smirked, "I said, I am going to hit you" she gave a big smile and resumed watching the lecture, with Ruby doing the same, both hoping Oobleck hadn't seen the altercation.

"Miss Schnee and Miss Rose, glad you could join us again, tell me, do you know the difference between knowledge and ignorance?" The girls' eyes went wide, "I will tell you it is a fine line, a fine line indeed" he took a sip from his thermos, "The difference is paying attention" He paused to let it sink in, "Do you also now the delicate difference between being alive and dead?" The girls were complete boards as of this moment, "The answer is once again, paying attention"

The little chatter still going on had stopped completely. Oobleck turned his attention to

everyone, "So if you value your lives I suggest you pay attention". Blake raised her hand drwing Oobleck's attention, "Yes Miss Belladonna" He gestured his hand towards her, she looked at him with a little smirk "sir, you have been talking about the best kinds of pith helmets for the last hour and a half" with that the room broke out into a fit of laughter.

Oobleck gained control of classroom about five minutes later, "Right you are Miss Belladonna and with that I believe class is over, Class Dismissed!" with that Ruby popped out of her chair and left for the courtyard, being the first one there. She walked up and down the Courtyard and sat across from the statue centerpiece and enjoyed the view, something she did very rarely.

She enjoyed looking up at the sky, it was a nice break from the ever changing the academy, the sky was almost always the same, when she saw an object pass in front of the sun. She looked for it, before seeing it slightly below the sun getting larger. It didn't occur to Ruby it might be getting closer, at least not yet.

"What ya looking at sis" Yang and the rest of her team had arrived. "Looking at a box"

The rest of the ignored her until, they realized what she had said, "AWhat?" Ruby pointed to the box, that she could now tell was blue, and had now realized was heading straight towards them and was only seconds away. Ruby knocked everyone out of the way, as the box collided with the statue and collided with a tree, before finally landing in water. Getting everyone wet.

"Come on guys lets go investigate" Weiss looked at the younger girl, "are you insane?! A box falls out of the sky, gets us wet and you want to go look towards, we should tell Ozpin and Goodwitch and wait for them to sh-." Everyone had left. "Guys wait up" they had all moved to the box when Weiss joined them.

Ruby began to knock on the door when it suddenly opened and an old man fell out with the door closing behind him. The girls looked at each other, and back to the man and jumped back. "Oh! My! God! Is he dead?!" Yang grabbed hold of her sister who was presently jumping out of her skin. "No Ruby he isn't, at least I don't think, Weiss check on him please?" Yang smiled at the heiress who wasn't very amused. "You can roll over dead if you think I'm going to do that!"

Everyone turned to Blake, who began to say something but held her tongue. She just went over and checked, "No he isn't dead, Jerks" the last part said under her breath. The whole group gave a sigh of relief. "Then we should get Ozpin" declared their leader.

"That will not be necessary girls" declared the headmaster. The girls turned to look at him with a fright, Goodwitch was performing repairs to the courtyard behind him. "Professor Ozpin, do you know who he is, and what THAT is?!" The whole team motioned to the giant blue box.

The professor just shook his head and took a sip from his mug, "Ladies, would you mind taking this man to sick bay, make sure he is restrained" he paused to take a sip from his mug again, "We have no idea what he is capable of." Yang looked at him in disbelief, "But he is just a old man! What can he do?" Ozpin just stared at the girl taking a sip from his mug once again.

"Miss Xiao Long, are you aware of the saying, appearances can be deceiving" . Yang attempted to raise her hand in protest, but she decided against it, instead throwing the man over his shoulder.

"Thank you team RWBY" Goodwitch appeared behind Ozpin as team RWBY trudged off to the Sick bay with the old man on the shoulder of Yang. "See ya!" Yang shouted over her shoulder, hand in the air.

"What do you think it is? What… he is?" The silver haired man turned about his feet, "I do not know" he sighed, "but I have a feeling we are about to find out.

 **That's it everyone, I will try to update as often as possible, unlike other stories I have written, this one is much more feasible. There should be another chapter within a few days, I am almost done with it, just editing. I hope you enjoyed, and as stated above, any comments, feedback, or criticism is welcome, in moderation. The next chapter is also longer than this one, if you were not hooked by this chapter, stick around for the next. And just to restate, this is my own version(s) of the doctor, as I have no idea what comes after 12, and up to 12 as of the end of series 9, is all the same. The console room is the same as well, it is a bit tidier and the lights have become much brighter and the time rotor is white, but otherwise the same, any other changes will be addressed later.**


	2. Chapter 2- Remnant's Doctor

**Hello Again Everyone, this chapter was exceedingly hard to write, I had 2 different, very good, ideas to go about this. I chose one after long debate and here it is, I may post the alternate version at a later time, but this is what you get for now. Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or RWBY, wish I did, but I don't.**

 **Doctor's POV**

The Doctor woke with a fright. The room was dark. He could barely see around him, but he could see enough to tell it was a sort of sick bay or clinic. Granted, he didn't know where the room was, but at least he was in a, hopefully, safe place. The Doctor felt his forehead burning, like a headache, but worse. He moved his hand up to his forehead, that's when he noticed he felt heavier, taller, and stronger than before. "Did I..regenerate?!"

The Doctor quickly moved his hands to his face, he ran them all across, his face was smooth, young, and a little big for his liking. His hands moved down his body, and he was fairly sure it was **his** body. He was a more regular build, tall and slightly muscled, he moved his hands to his hair, it was a brown color that reached down to his eyebrows. He had indeed regenerated. 'But why? I wasn't hurt that bad in the crash, I may have broken a bone or two, but I shouldn't have regenerated. How and why did this happen to me?' the doctor sighed and attempted to get out of bed, but he learned quite quickly he was handcuffed to the bed.

"Great, just great! First I am not who I was anymore and now I have been chained to a bed." he smirked, "I have had worse though." he shrugged. He moved his hand to his pocket to retrieve the sonic screwdriver when he noticed, "I am wearing a hospital gown! I was wondering why it felt nippy down under."

The Doctor looked around the whole room, whisper shouting "Where are my clothes?!" He spotted them on the other side of the room, locked inside a glass case. "Oh, there they are." He just sat back in the bed, and waited for someone to come in, you don't take a prisoner unless you want leverage or answers, or both, and he couldn't be used for leverage, you really can't in a universe you have never been to before.

He could hear a clock ticking in the room, counting down each second, of each minute, of each hour, of each day, and so on and so on. He began to count with the clock, _tick tock, tick tock, tick tock..._ about 3500 seconds later (about 58 a minutes and 20 seconds give or take a few seconds) a man walked into the room turning on the light. He seem surprised to see the Doctor, well the new Doctor anyways, "I was expecting an old man." the Doctor laughed a bit, "So was I", The man, who wore green and black with silver hair and really, really tiny, probably pointless glasses sat down in a chair in front of him, "Are you referring to me or yourself" the man sat taking a sip from a mug he carrying with him.

"Myself", the man in the chair gave him a smile, no, more of a smirk, this man seems like a smirking man, thought the doctor. The man put down the mug and brought out a small device that expanded into a larger display, that he then sat down on his lap. "Who are you?" the doctor crossed his arms and legs, he also leaned back a little. "The Doctor. How about you?"

"I am professor Ozpin, headmaster here at Beacon Academy, the place where you are currently. And, Doctor Who exactly?" The Doctor smile at that, enjoying that a bit more than he should have. "Just the Doctor, thank you" Ozpin straightened himself up "And what are you" the Doctor sat in bed smiling away, this was much better than a beach vacation.

"I am a Timelord, from the planet Gallifrey, I am from another universe, I am 2,500 years old" He expected Ozpin to spit up the coffee he was taking a sip of, but was sad when he did not. "Well you look very good for someone who is two and a half millennia old, but then again, you also look a lot younger than you did a few hours ago." The doctor sighed, "I really will explain this all later, but if you don't mind, I would like my clothes, the handcuffs gone, and a change of location" he paused thinking of one more thing, "and some food"

He expected two of those items to declined, the handcuffs and location, but he was quite surprised by what happened next. "Very well Doctor, I will have guards come down to escort you to my office." The Doctor's jaw was on the floor as Ozpin collapsed his device in his lap and placed it in his pocket, "You trust me, just like that, most people I run into would have tried to shoot me by now or would leave me to starve" Ozpin turned to him, "Are implying I shouldn't trust you?" Ozpin took two keys from his pocket, "Here you are Doctor, the steel is for the handcuffs, the bronze for the cabinet" with that Ozpin left the room.

 **Ruby's POV**

Ruby and her team were walking back to their room after classes, Ruby being the ever proverbial cat, asked her whole group, "So, what do you think it was?" Ruby ran in front of the group and began walking backwards so she could face them. "What are you talking about Ruby?" Weiss turned the corner with the rest of the group, while hoping Ruby wouldn't trip and fall and make them all do the same. "The man and the box, what do you guys think it was?", The entire group gave a "Ohhh" whilst every other person in the hall was nearly trampled by Ruby not watching where she was going.

"Do you guys think he was an alien and his box was his spaceship" The whole group looked at her, Weiss quickly changed the subject, "Hey guys would you like to go into town this Friday", The whole team answered, "Yes!" and walked off leaving Ruby to stare at them, "But Guys, I asked a legitimate question " Yang turned back, "Yeah it was hilarious Ruby, now hurry up, you want to be ready for lunch right?" Ruby just trudged along to the group, "Yeah, I'm coming"

 **Doctor's POV**

The Doctor wore his past bodies clothes, considering he didn't have any other options, he was quite itchy in them, "How did I ever wear this?" he asked himself buttoning the top button of his shirt. He pulled the frilly ascot off the shelf, "Maybe not, don't want to be in total agony". He threw the Ascot back on the shelf and brought out his socks and shoes before he realised the shoes would be too small, "Guess we are going with just socks, pants, and a shirt." He went to the door and poked his head out, "Gentleman, I believe you are my escort"

The two men, who stood guard outside his door, looked at him and back to each other and back to him, "Who are you? We thought we were supposed to take the old man up to see Ozpin"

The Doctor face palmed himself, "Ozpin didn't tell you about me? Well that figures." The two men just kept staring at him apparently not getting the picture, "Well you two sure are bright ones aren't ya? Well just take me up to see Ozpin, worst thing you could do in this situation is leave me here, because he asked you to bring someone up to him, someone who was in this room, and as I am the only one here, it must be me!"

The two men looked at each other and just shrugged and brought him along, "Come on", The Doctor proudly shook his head and straightened his shirt as they walked to Ozpin's office. "So, is he a good boss" The guard on his right looked to him, "Excuse me?" The doctor looked at him, "Is professor Ozpin a good boss" The man on his right just laughed, "We aren't his employees we are his best students." The Doctor was intrigued, "and he lets students carry around high caliber weapons, explosive compounds, and very very sharp swords and sticks, my boy scout troop didn't even let us carry around dull sticks, afraid we would poke our eyes out"

The men just looked at each other like he was crazy, "You don't know much about this school or who and what we are, do you?" The doctor looked at them both, "Nope, I have no idea what so ever, well that is a bit of lie, I now know something, just not very much" The two men turned him to a corner where there was a large reception area with a single lone elevator at the other end. "You know lying isn't something I would recommend around here" said the guard on the Doctor's left.

The Doctor just smile and said, "Well nothing's happened to me yet, I have lied several times in this conversation, I was never a boy scout." The two men just rolled their eyes, and called the elevator, when the Doctor noticed something out of the corner of his eye, four girls walking down a corridor to his left, they seemed to be very color coordinated, one red, one white, one black, and one yellow streak was all he saw, but somehow they looked vaguely familiar.

The two men led the doctor in and stepped out saying, "there is only one button other button so you shouldn't be able to mess it up, the door opens straight into his office" The The Doctor thanked them, "Thank you. Oh and you would be surprised what simple things can be messed up by me. There is a reason I am called the Doctor" with that he pressed the other button, the doors closed, and up he went.

 **Ruby's POV 30 minutes later**

Lunch had been an adventure in itself. Ruby had been quite distressed walking into the cafeteria, that she forgot to rush straight for the cookies. When she finally got over there there was only one cookie left, and it was a little sugar cookie, she almost broke down, until her she saw her sister with another cookie, a big Chocolate Chunk Cookie, Ruby grinned a devious smile. If she moved fast enough she could switch the cookie with hers. She bought her lunch and used her semblance to run towards the table.

She snatched the cookie, switched it with her own, and sat next Weiss like nothing had ever happened. She sat about to begin eating her cookie incase Yang wanted it back, she couldn't have it back. "Hey Ruby want my cookie, I thought it was a peanut cookie but apparently no-" Ruby stopped and looked up to see Yang holding the little sugar cookie.

"huh , seems someone stole your cookie Yang" she kept giving a little laugh until she felt it hit her in the head. "Give me back my cookie Ruby!" she was in trouble now, ynag was very mad, "But you said I could have it, didn't you", Yang just stared her down, until Ruby gave a week "Meep", "that was before I knew you stole it!" Ruby looked to find Weiss and Blake, but they had moved to the opposite end of the table. Weiss and Blake both noticed and gave a smile before continuing a conversation they started with team JNPR who were also on the other end of the table.

"Help me" Ruby said, before everyone turned upon hearing the door on the other end of the mess hall open, with Professor Ozpin and a young man in the Door frame. "Miss Xiao Long, please refrain from beating your sister to death" Ruby and Yang both stood, "And Miss Rose, please refrain from doing whatever it is you did to have your sister threaten you within an inch of your life" they both sighed, "Yes sir", "Now both of you take your seats, we have a guest", they took their seats, "Thank you, you may resume your meals everyone" Everyone went back to eating and conversing. "Who is that with Mr. Ozpin" Weiss, who had returned to their original seats along with Blake and team JNPR, responded, "I don't know, he doesn't look familiar"

 **Doctor's POV 15 minutes ago**

The Doctor explained his situation to Ozpin, everything, regeneration, the TARDIS, and his vacation. Ozpin took it all in, asking questions in between, drinking his coffee, and chiming in with a comment every once in awhile.

"So Doctor, how long will you be with us?" The Doctor thought for a moment, "It's hard to say, if the anomaly is still present, perhaps quite a while, but I can say for at least a week in order to repair the TARDIS. I will also help you with any problems you may have." Ozpin thought on this, "very well, you are welcome to stay here as long as like, in turn you help us with any problem we may have. We will also provide you with materials and money to get anything you see fit, within reason." The Doctor stood, reaching his hand out to Ozpin, "That sounds like a plan."

The man who stood in front of him reached his hand out for a handshake, "Yes I do believe it does." The Doctor began to turn before Ozpin interrupted, "Doctor before we go, I do have a task for you to begin tomorrow" The Doctor became intrigued, "Go on" he sat back in the chair.

"There has been a large increase in dust shop robberies in the past few months, we believe they are being performed by one group, this is extremely concerning, we are worried why one group would need so much dust." The Doctor just raised an eyebrow, "You are aware that I have no idea what dust is?" Ozpin smile, "I know. That is why I would like you to start tomorrow at the library and when you're done, investigate the past crime scenes."

"Seems we're on the same page." The Doctor smiles, standing up, Ozpin follows "Shall we get you that meal you were promised" They began to walk towards the elevator, "Lets go."

 **Doctor's POV present**

"Thank you, you may resume your meals everyone", Ozpin turned to the Doctor, "The cafeteria is right that way" Ozpin pulled out a card, "Here is a card, it will get you anything you want, you can eat in here, I have other business to attend to." The Doctor gives a saluting wave , which he quickly takes back, "Okay, school cafeteria, haven't done this in a while.

 **Here is the Second chapter done. The third chapter will be done by Tuesday, I just need to do a little more writing, I have to do a few things over the weekend, but it will be done by then. This is about to get good, the next chapter will set the story into a swing. Get ready.**

 **Thank you for reading and enjoying. As before all comments, feedback, and criticism are welcome in moderation.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Pudding Guy

**So here is my chapter three, better late than never. It took a lot longer to write this chapter, which considering how long it took, is probably not worth the wait, but the next chapter will make up for it I assure you. This just to remind everyone takes place about two days before the strayAs always, Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or RWBY, wish I did, but I don't.**

Doctor's POV

To say the cafeteria had been a horrendous experience would be an understatement, the Doctor had barely escaped with his life, halfway through his sandwich a food fight started, he lost his plate, and some pudding ruined his, being entirely honest already ruined, shirt. The doctor had come to accept this was not his day and left the school, feeling as though someone was watching him the entire way to the launch platform.

Apparently the only 'safe' way in and out of beacon was on an airship, or by boat, the airships ran every other hour according to Ozpin, the ships, once or twice a week.

The Doctor knew whoever was following him, probably wouldn't follow him onto the airship, considering he was the only one there, it would be fairly easy to determine who was following him. After boarding the airship, about 15 minutes later, he was slightly surprised to see a flood of students board the ship, a particular group of four stood out, with two in particular standing out even more, a blonde girl and a girl with black and red hair.

He vaguely remembered the two from the dining hall. 'What are their names' the Doctor slapped his forehead in a vain attempt to jog his memory, the Doctor cursed under his breath until he remembered what Ozpin had called them. Rose and Xiao Long, "Surnames are absolutely useless in this situation" the Doctor berated himself even more, and even slapped himself a few times.

In all of this the Doctor failed to realise four sets of eyes staring at him from the other end of the large standing area.

Ruby's POV

"Yang why are we following the weird guy you threw pudding at?" Yang looked at her sister with a smirk, "We are following pudding guy because… Well because don't you think it's kinda weird how he just happened to show up after that box crashed in the courtyard this Morning?!" Weiss, who hand been standing behind the two with Blake, placed her hand over Yang's mouth, "Why don't you try yelling that Yang", Weiss let her hand off of Yang after seeing the Man hadn't noticed them and everyone let out a sigh of release, except Yang, who was apologising to the whole group.

Ruby looked at 'pudding guy' intently, as he seemed to keep slapping himself, he seemed as if he was frustrated at himself. "Why is he slapping himself?" No one could really tell, he kept talking under his breath, so no one could hear him.

He kept it up all the way up to when the ship landed. He looked up from their floor of the ship and began to walk out, the four girls moving to blend in with a larger group leaving the ship behind him. Blake spoke up on the way out, "hope he doesn't go far. The farther he goes, the harder it's going to be to blend in with people." The sudden realization struck the group, they had no idea who this was or what he would do to them if he caught them.

"Well Blake, he may catch you three, but you should be so… Uh wise to remember that I have super awesome speed powers." The leader stuck out her chest and put her hands on her hips in a superhero pose. "Ugh guys" spoke Weiss, though no one heard as they were still listening to Ruby, "I mean I guess he could have a speed semblance to, but I mean come on what's the chances of that, he could also have any kind of semblance, wow, we really didn't think this through…" Ruby got interrupted by a very angry Weiss.

"GUYS! He went into a store three blocks back, weren't any of you paying attention to the GUY THAT WE WERE FOLLOWING!" They gave her a blank stare, "Oh my dust, you are such dolts!", the group started to trudge back down the street towards the clothing store the man had walked into earlier.

Doctor's POV

The Doctor had thought he was being followed, but the subjects of his suspicion had moved on while he walked into a store, "guess it's just my imagination" thought the Doctor as he opened the shop's door.

It was an upper end shop with dress clothes around the store and some shoes in the back, "perfect, a one stop shop." He headed along the second aisle to the right looking at shirts, he found a few nice shirts, a white, grey, and black one. He headed along the next aisle, picking up some pants, he got two pairs, a set of black and one of grey. He then headed around to the jackets and coats.

He picked up a coat, it was a little thick and dressy for his liking. He then went to the vests and waistcoats. He picked up a light grey one and a black one. He put them with the rest of his clothes when saw a dark grey houndstooth vest that caught his eye, he picked it up and put it on top, he was definitely taking that. He then found a nice short open grey trench coat, (as in it naturally rests open rather than almost closed. Kinda like the tenth Doctor's trench coat except shorter and grey). He went to the shoes grabbed a pair of black loafers, some black socks, and went over to the counter. He sat down all the clothes and looked to the cashier, "I will be back in moment, if you could just look after these, that would be great."

The Doctor walked over to a tie rack and pulled out few different ones, though kept a red, grey, and silver one on top for him to wear, he grabbed a grey fedora as he walked over to the counter and sat it on top.

The cashier began ringing up all the clothes as he felt around for the card Ozpin had given him earlier before lunch. He found it and got antsy as the cashier wasn't done ringing up the clothes yet.

When she finally finished the Doctor let out a sigh of relief, "Finally, I thought you would never be done, you know 5 minutes is ages, you should get some puzzles or a tv up here for when people get bored". The cashier just looked at him as if she was saying, 'yeah sure'

"That will be 500 lien sir." The Doctor handed over the card and she rang him up, "just sign here" she handed over a pen, "righty...oh would you mind if I used the changing room to get changed." She just kinda stared at him as she took the receipt, "I mean, I guess. it's called a changing room." She didn't hear him say thanks as he walked into the changing room.

About seven minutes later he walked out in black shoes, black pants, white shirt, tie, houndstooth vest, coat, hat, and glasses he had pulled out of his pockets at some point. He walked out around the side of the building and dumped his old clothes in the dumpster, he was sure the TARDIS had archived them long ago.

As he turned the corner he ran into a girl, a girl that looked strangely familiar. In fact the three other girls standing next to her looked familiar. One in red, one in white, one in black, one in yellow. The lights suddenly came together in his head, "Hey aren't you three from Beacon?"

Ruby's POV

Oh Ruby could tell this could be trouble, she had her hand ready to reach for her scroll. She was so nervous to be found out that she almost jumped when Blake spoke up.

"Yes sir we are." The man looked apprehensive not at the statement, but at the four of them. "Well then, nice to meet you, I am the Doctor." The Doctor extended out his hands to be accepted by Weiss, but Ruby, the other intended recipient, froze when the hand reached out. It took a minute to figure out what was going on before her sister ever so politely jabbed her in the ribs, she yelped and grabbed the Doctor's hand.

"Doctor who?" Spoke Weiss, the man gave the widest grin Ruby had ever seen. "Oh I love it when people ask that." He seemed to enjoy the question a bit too much, Weiss, however; was much too impatient for his display of affection. "You do realize I am still waiting for an answer Doctor whoever you are?!"

The Doctor's rude awakening seemed to invite a bit of distaste in his voice, "It's just Doctor, and I don't know what kind of pedestal you think you have, but unless you are royalty, get off it."

The Doctor, and everyone else for that matter, were taken aback by his words to Weiss, Ruby was going to attempt and break the tension until the Doctor did it for her.

"Well that's new, never done that before" The Doctor then made a few noises before noticing the bomb standing next to Ruby. She hadn't been around Weiss that long, but Ruby knew when she was pissed and boy was she.

"How dare you." She said eerily, the Doctor inched away a little, "Pardon?" Weiss spoke up, rage now overcoming her voice, "How dare you speak to me that way! I am a Schnee!"

The Doctor just kind of stood there unfazed by her anger and giving a grin, he took a step towards her and leaned towards her face "I have absolutely no idea what that means, for all I know that means you make various kinds of knick knacks" The Doctor paused to take a breath and think, Weiss attempted to butt in but failed as the Doctor resumed almost as soon as he had stopped. "Though in all fairness you may have just sneezed, though I'm not even sure I care. Or do I? Not sure yet, get back to you later on that."

The Doctor's talking began to speed up, "Now that I think about it, why are you four color coded, is this society a bit color centric, seems to be, Rose and Xiao Long? Aren't you two sisters? Must have a common parent and an uncommon one as well, your appearances are too different not to be" The more he talked, the faster and more slurred his speech got, if Ruby wasn't smarter than that, she would almost say he was about to fall asleep.

"Interesting it seems to be a bit later for the count than usual . So much so that I though it had already passed, seems not." The four of them watched as the man fell forward before being caught by Blake and her. They let him down to the ground in time to see a wisp of gold leave his mouth and fingertips

 **For those of you wondering, the Doctor is experiencing 'Regeneration sickness', an illness that can plague a time lord up to 24 hours after regeneration, it has been only 8 or 9 hours since the Doctor regenerated. The story will continue within a week, not kidding this time, not really kidding last time, just unfortunate circumstances. See ya next time, Cue outro sequence.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Old Girl

**So here we go with another chapter, see I am getting into the swing of things. I have to say this chapter and the next were meant to be one, but I thought I would give you what was originally the beginning section of that chapter to hold you off until I finish it. It mainly gives more questions and a few answers to why the Doctor is in Remnant. I have added more details here and there to make the story less point and follow. Someone also asked me if I will be making this into a comic. I probably won't, but I have plans to draw a few key scenes, just because if I do them right they will look awesome, but no promises. As always a DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or Doctor Who, wish I did, but I don't, they are the property of Rooster Teeth and the BBC respectively. Go watch them if you haven't, though not sure why you would be reading this without having seen them.**

 **Doctor's POV**

"Ow, head hurts really bad" The Doctor sat up in a way that seemed all too familiar. The room was dark, but different from the clinic room he had been in earlier. He made sure his hands were free of his restraints before spying a sight that gave his old eyes reason to jump for joy.

"Oh! there you are!" The old blue box stood in the other corner of the room, the Windows, lantern, and signs lit up at the Doctor's comment. "I had been wondering where you had gotten off to. Guess Ozpin must of brought you here old girl."

"Not quite Doctor. I had , one of the teachers working here bring it up. We had tried to gain entrance, but the wooden appearance proved a bit deceiving." The Doctor turned to face Ozpin, "How long have you been standing there? I don't like it when people watch me sleep." HE pointed his finger accusingly at Ozpin. The man before him seemed to take it as a joke and raised an eyebrow.

"I assure you Doctor, I had not so much as opened the door when you awoke." , The Doctor gave a mumble under his breath in response.

He sat up from his bed and walked towards the time machine in front of him running his finger over a chip in the wooden frame. He finally took notice of the lack of clothing on his body. He was still wearing his white shirt, though it no longer carried his his tie and the top 2 buttons had been undone, he no longer possessed his vest or hat, and his glasses were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are my clothes they seem to have, um, you know, gone missing." The Doctor asked in suspicion. The headmaster raised an eyebrow once again and lifted his hand towards a rack where his missing clothes laid.

The Doctor's head began churning with possibilities about he had wound up here again and walked over to his clothes beginning to put them on by buttoning his shirt up and flipping up the collar. Ozpin Having decided he should explain the predicament started with the tale."You were called in by four of our students, they said you had chastised Miss Schnee and went on a tirade before collapsing midway through a sentence."

The Doctor gave Ozpin a nod as he looked for the tie hidden under his coat, "When they brought you in, you were glowing gold, had a fever, and were giving clear signs of distress. We almost believed you to be dying." The older looking man walked over to a curiously placed knick knack placed in the room for decoration and picked it up moving it around in his hands. "However; six hours ago the fever broke and you began to calm down"

The Doctor, who was finishing tying his tie in a Eldredge knot spoke up in question, "Six hours? How long was I out?"

Ozpin gave a cracked smile as he looked to the clock on the far side of the room. "A little more than 15 hours, it is 8:30 in morning right now" The Doctor, who seemed to be walking all over the place, had put in his vest buttoning all but the bottom button, had put on his glasses, and had positioned himself in front of a mirror to fix his hair. He moved three or four stands away from the front of his face and observed his appearance more closely than he had before. He noticed his soft features, his nose was on the tame side for once along with his ears, his steel eyes stared into the mirror reflection of themselves.

When he finally stepped away from the mirror he turned to the headmaster "Well seems I should be able to help you with your problem after all. I will head out in a little while. I am just going to see to the TARDIS, have some breakfast, and possibly do a little reading. You have a library right? Who am I kidding, you are very clearly someone who reads a lot of books, and drinks a lot of coffee."

The Doctor smirked after giving his observation, he took out the key for the TARDIS from his left inner pocket in his vest and inserted it in the key slot. Before he turned it he turned to Ozpin, "Oh before I leave you, would you mind giving me the names of the four girls?"

"Yes of course, the leader Ruby Rose, her partner Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and her partner Yang Xiao Long. They form one of our first year teams, team RWBY." The Doctor turned the key in the lock, "Thank you kindly Mr. Ozpin, I will probably see you later, No promises though, it could be quite a while." With that the Doctor entered the TARDIS leaving Ozpin to himself, who quietly turned around taking a sip of his coffee and walking out the door, noticing four pairs of eye around the next corner. "Girls I suggest you get to Breakfast before the hall closes." The four eyes turned into the four girls mentioned earlier. Each looking a bit saddened at being discovered. "The Doctor will see you soon enough.

 ** _Ruby's POV_**

"Ruby I told you that would be waste of time, Ozpin told us we wouldn't be able to see him." The team of four walked begrudgingly down the hall towards the Mess hall. "Yang don't look at me, it was Weiss's Idea." Her big sister seemed a bit upset by this, "Ruby you are our leader, Weiss is not, no matter how much she wishes she was"

Ruby's sensitive partner took offense to her teammates comment, "Hey I told you guys I was over not being leader." Ruby was getting worried over the amount of fighting her team had been doing lately, she was getting worried her friends were going to break. Ruby cut Yang off before she could respond to Weiss. "Can we please stop fighting, it is getting old already, we have literally been here about three weeks And you won't stop fighting like it's the very first day!"

The team seemed a bit shocked by their deceptively innocent leaders sudden outburst. Ruby realizing the penny dropped atmosphere attempted to lighten the mood by reminding everyone of their plans again, "So is everyone still okay with going into town today?" When no one spoke Ruby became her childlike self again and said, "Then let's go get some strawberry pancakes!" Rby took off with her semblance towards the hall leaving everyone covered in rose petals, she sped along not looking back and thinking of their encounter with the headmaster, though pancakes eventually consumed those thoughts

Back in the hallway the others were a bit shocked by Ruby's sudden departure. "Yang, you know your sister is weird right?" Blake asked her partner, "Yeah I know, but she is my sister, so I have no choice but to love her." The three satisfied, followed their leader to the mess hall. Weiss muttered as they walked down the corridor in relative silence, "Doesn't mean we have to."

 **Doctor's POV, TARDIS**

The grey console room that had been with him so many years stood in shambles, the TARDIS having tried best it could to repair the console room, failed to make it look no better than an active war zone. The white tubes that had stood in the time rotor had exploded from their casings and destroyed the rotor glass. The second main console screen was steered from its mounting and laid in the lower level of the room. The Doctor navigated around a beam that had landed not far from the doorway and had crushed the railings to the left side. Many of the support structures lining the room had either large cracks running along them, or had shattered over the room. The left hand secondary console (the side console on the left side of the console room if you were looking at it from the door) had fallen loose from one of its mounting and now hung precariously over the edge of the main floor. The upwards staircase to his left had collapsed, leaving the downwards one to its right with headroom fit for a dog. He solemnly walked along, leaving a crunch with each step.

The Doctor slowly ran his hands along the debris that littered the path to the main console, careful not to touch any glass. "Oh I am so sorry dear, but don't you worry, the Doctor is in." Though, not that it would be of much use, the TARDIS would need to regenerate itself once again.

The Doctor lifted his leg over a shattered field of wiring, casings, and glass, careful to not get any in his shoe. It was then the Doctor noticed the lower ring from the upper time rotor had fallen and crushed many of the vital controls to the console, including the throttle. It laid next to a small hole in the floor where a column had broken through from above. It had, from the looks of it, been shattered from the base by the large ring. He looked at the piece with tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat. The Doctor slowly bent down on his knees, careful to avoid the veneer of glass that covered most of the floor, to pick up one of the throttle halves and held it in his hands, just staring at it. Over the years it had worn to take the shape of many of his incarnations hands, only to never see his. It gave his hearts a heavy heaping of sorrow, to see his favorite part of his lovely companion broken to pieces..

A sudden ring of an indicator bell caught his attention. He slowly let down the old throttle, careful to put it back where it laid. He put his hands on his thighs and picked himself off the ground and brushed off his knees. He walked with curiosity in his step as he approached the console. One of the monitors was still functioning and giving off an alert, or to be more precise, had a waiting queue of them. The doctor adjusted his glasses to read what it said, the gallifreyan text being pushed to the back replaced by English.(In all honesty I did this because I like how in Capaldi's TARDIS the monitor overlays everything with English which is why I have it do it here.) The first one displayed read: **Critical Spatial Distributor Malfunction, Cause: Spatial Anomaly upon Trans-Dimensional Entrance. Data Log Recovery: Successful, Is as follows:**

 **-System error, unable to locate Spatial reference after exit of spatial Anomaly**

 **-Outcome: Corrected, Inversion of Spatial Distributor**

 **\- Energy Surge detected in Thermocoupling R73S, Cause Unknown, Attempt Loop Feed.**

 **-Outcome: Critical Systems Failure of Anti Grav and Engine Overload, Advise PIlot Of Emergency Landing**

 **Emergency Materialisation Complete, Vertical Position Relative from Landing Point too High, Attempt Relocation**

 **-Outcome: Unable to Dematerialise**

 **-Pilot Input: Engage Spatial Engines w/ t-00:00:02.00 TI**

 **-Impact of External Shell, Relative Motion Dampers Fail**

 **-Console Room Structural Failure, Attempt Transmat of Pilot**

 **-Outcome: Unable to Divert Sufficient Power**

 **-Sensors Detect Pilot Regeneration, Attempt Zero Effect**

 **-Outcome: Insufficient Power, Unaided Regeneration**

 **-Doors open**

 **-Outcome: Pilot Exit**

 **-System Enters Power Conservation Protocol *0976437729-3-9***

 **END LOG**

 ***19203***

"Energy Surge in a Thermo-Coupling? That's strange." The Doctor tried to pull up a more in depth log of the surge, however; the monitor suddenly frazzled and indicated a data corruption,the TARDIS suddenly groaned In distress,"It's alright, it's alright. I can't expect you to be perfect. Everyone forgets now and again." The Doctor petted parts of the console as he tried to get it to calm down. When it finally quieted down a minute or two later, he walked over to the monitor and began to examine the logs again, thinking all the while.

"It still doesn't make any sense! Why didn't the coupling eject? If it was in danger of surging, the system would have purged." The Doctor scratched at his chin in thought. He couldn't figure it out, at least not yet. He tried to pace to help him think, but in his frustration had forgotten about the fallen support beam to his left and subsequently tripped over it.

The Doctor landed face first next to a silver, gold, and blue object. The Doctor stared at the object from his close up vantage point on the floor, his distorted vision from the fall making it difficult to see. When it finally subsided he recognized the familiar object immediately. His Sonic Screwdriver, the silver bits at the bottom had shattered and were gone from the handle. The upper level of the dampening chambers had been smashed, exposing the fully intact main emitter. The Doctor somberly reached out with his left hand, grasping it with the tips of his fingers. He ran his fingers across the metal of the device and slowly took it into his palm. He pulled it towards him as he began to stand. Half way up he opened his hand to see the device in his foreign yet belonging hand. The way it sat just didn't fit him, but it would have to do for now. He somehow had the feeling he would need it later. He put it in his left hand inner pocket of his waist coat, feeling in snag a little at the fabric from its rough edges.

He walked back the short distance he had come from the console and rested his hands on the edge of the monitor and leaned his weary head against it, "it just doesn't make sense old girl." The Doctor gave a reluctant sigh and archived the data file and pulled up the next log to see what else had come up.

 **Sensor Log RTSD928y3z1823:**

 **-Sensor Detects Spatial Anomaly**

 **\- Type:Distortion, Effective: Predicted Long term, Location from Galactic Centre Zero is 1-88-74-634-015-89-01:00:02. Anomaly is resulted from forceful entry to current universe, approximately 16 planetary days from current time.**

The Doctor straightened out his back as he pondered on this tiresome puzzle, "Now why would anyone from the Konsatal system in the Omira Spiral (the location of the coordinates) want to enter a parallel universe. Come to think of it, no species in the entire Omira Spiral has even mastered time travel, much less interdimensional travel and void transversal technology." He rubbed his temples in confusion, it just wasn't making any sense. The Doctor once again reluctantly archived the data log and went on to the third and final message, this one giving an answer to one of his many questions. Failure of Architectural Reconfiguration System to Initiate Auto-Rebuild Sequence. Begin Sequence Now?

The Doctor cracked a smile at the screen, "Old memories may cause me pain now, but the future holds endless excitement. Let's see what you have for me this time." The Doctor didn't even type in the response, the TARDIS already knew his answer, the ship give a small groan of appreciation and a small message appeared on the screen,'Please leave Doctor, so that the Process may begin.', the Doctor gave a small show surprise at the TARDIS using his name, "Are we going by names now? I thought you were always going to refer to me as 'pilot', though I am not complaining, I do like this." The Doctor patted the console one more time and spun on his heels, walking towards the console, careful to avoid everything but the floor. When he reached the door, he opened it and turned around, giving one last look at the old room before giving it a wink and leaving, closing the door with a gentle thud behind him, heading off to take care of the mystery of the dust robberies.

 ** _Next Time on RWBY Doctor: The Stray Doctor (1 of 2)_**

 **So next time we will see the Doctor's first true adventure in his new world. I will be referring heavily on your knowledge of the RWBY episodes "The Stray" and "Black and White", so as to keep unnecessary backstory to a minimum, though I will include a few reminders. I as always accept valid and constructive criticism and your thoughts on the series. I will gladly respond to any questions you have.**


End file.
